One technique that can be used to exchange data during wireless communication is polar modulation. Delta-phase modulators are one type of modulator that are becoming more popular for implementing polar modulation. The present disclosure provides for improved feedback receivers (FBRs) that are well suited for use in these and other modulators and demodulators.